darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1077
Daphne appears to Quentin, presents him with lilacs, and leads him to an abandoned room. Synopsis Teaser : When Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman returned from Parallel Time, they found themselves not in 1970, but in the year 1995, and all of Collinwood lay in ruins around them. Now they have returned to their own time, and their desperate efforts to avert the destruction of the great estate have met only with an ever-growing mystery. And now on this night, a new event occurs that will bring the house and all of its inhabitants closer to disaster. Quentin falls asleep in the drawing room and has a dream where Daphne appears to him. When he awakens, he finds a bouquet of lilacs on the table. He calls out for her and she appears to him. Act I Daphne hands Quentin the lilacs and then gently touches his face, but seconds later, the power goes out and Daphne disappears. When he lights a candle, he notices the lilacs are on the floor and have been torn apart. Upstairs, Maggie yells at David for going sailing after sunset, but her attention is diverted to a model ship that has appeared on his table. David also appears confused as to where the boat came from, but dodges Maggie's questions by telling her he found it in the attic. Maggie leaves and David goes to examine the ship. His nose perks up and he turns around to find Daphne watching him. Act II Daphne nods to David when he asks if she gave him the ship. As David gazes at the ship, there is a knock at the door. Daphne disappears and Quentin shows up, and gives David his camera for a picnic they are going on the next day. Quentin notices the smell of lilacs and asks David if anyone has been in his room recently. David denies it, but Quentin further adds that there is a rumor that a spirit has been associated with the smell of lilacs. Downstairs, Carolyn closes the doors in the drawing room and is about to make a phone call, but quickly hangs up as Maggie enters. Carolyn confesses that she was about to "call Jeb" and almost has a breakdown in front of Maggie. Maggie realizes that she was about to call Sebastian. Carolyn admits that she is convinced that Sebastian is really Jeb, but Maggie thinks it's an outrageous thought and she must try to move on. In a closed-off part of the house, Quentin is wondering to himself if Daphne was in David's room. Suddenly, Quentin gets the feeling that someone is watching him and Daphne appears. Act III Daphne leads Quentin to a room that appears to have not been in use for quite some time, but she disappears after Quentin walks in. On the desk, he finds an unfinished letter written by Daphne in 1840 where she appears to imply that someone was in love with her, but he also frightened her. Quentin begs Daphne to appear, but she doesn't. When he looks down on the desk, the letter has vanished. The next day, Quentin, Maggie, David, and Carolyn go on a picnic. Carolyn is in a bad mood, but that doesn't stop David from taking pictures. While he takes one of Maggie and Quentin, he feels that someone is watching over the group, but there is no one there. Quentin wonders if it was anyone in particular David thought might be behind him, and David replies he figured it might have been Hallie, but she is away visiting her uncle. Quentin is clearly suspicious of David, but they take the picture and leave due to a fast approaching storm. Act IV Back at Collinwood, Carolyn apologizes for her recent behavior regarding Jeb and Sebastian. She admits she was going to call him and ask him many personal questions about his life. Maggie accepts her apology and assures her in time she will be able to move on. Carolyn excuses herself and Quentin arrives with a family history book from the 1840s. Quentin reveals to Maggie he had a "great grand-uncle" who went by the same name, and finds it odd he shared his name with another member of the Collins family. Upstairs, David is developing the photos from the picture and Carolyn arrives to look at them. As the two look at the picture of Maggie and Quentin, David still points out that he feels like there is someone else in the photo, but Carolyn isn't quite so sure. As the two examine the photo, Gerard appears behind them and watches over them. Memorable quotes : David: You’re trying to tell me there’s a spirit in this room? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to scare me! : Quentin: Would it frighten you, if you knew that there was a spirit here? : David: Of course it would! : Quentin: Well, I don't mean to scare you. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * David Henesy as David Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Daphne's room. Story * Second of the events from 1069 that herald the Destruction of Collinwood occurs: Picnic (Carolyn, Maggie, Quentin and David go on a picnic). * There is a door inside David's room leading to a darkroom. This is the first time the existence of such a door and room has been seen. Previously, there was never any implication of a second room leading from David's room. * David went boating alone to a lighthouse. * Quentin learns he has an ancestor also named Quentin who lived in 1840. (It is not his "great grand-uncle" as he says because he is currently pretending to be his own descendant.) [Addendum: It could be since the 1840 Quentin was born in 1808, whereas the current Quentin was born in 1870. Later it is established that 1840 Quentin is his grand uncle rather than great grand uncle.) * The photograph of Quentin and Maggie at the picnic was previously seen in 1064 during the year 1995. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Quentin dreams of Daphne (reprised from previous episode). * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin finds a bouquet of lilacs in the drawing room (reprised from previous episode). Daphne's ghost appears to Quentin and then later to David. She leaves a toy boat for David. Then, Daphne leads Quentin to a room that has an unfinished letter that is incoherent. Later, David senses a presence. Later, Gerard watches Carolyn and David looking at the photograph. ** The name of the toy boat left by Daphne's ghost, Java Queen, is revealed in 1080. It is actually revealed in this episode--it can be seen in close-up on the boat at the end of the scene when David discovers it. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: Daphne Harridge (reprised from previous episode) / David's room / (reads letter). * TIMELINE: Day 399 begins, and will end in 1080. Bloopers and continuity errors * The Chromakey effect of Daphne at the end of the episode teaser makes her look too short; additionally, Kate Jackson is not lit correctly to eliminate the bluescreen halo around her. * Quentin mentions that David has been asking to use his camera for more than a year - - but Quentin hasn't been in the present day storyline for a year yet, and part of that time he was an amnesiac Grant Douglas. He hasn't been living at Collinwood for more than a few months. * The sound of the camera clicking is heard before David actually takes the picture of Carolyn and Maggie. There is no sound effect at all when he takes the picture of Maggie and Quentin. * Maggie has just eaten something when she has to get up for her picture with Quentin, and she tries to talk around a mouthful. (Either a blooper, or a bit of realism from KLS.) Quentin smiles and laughs a bit as he helps her to her feet. * The last time David developed film, he did so in his room and not in a darkroom; also, the window in the darkroom isn't covered as it would be in a normal darkroom. * The position of the Igloo Quentin is holding is different in the picture than when David took the picture. * In David’s room in Act II, as Quentin sets his camera down on the desk for David to borrow, the shadow of a boom mic can be seen against the post inside the door. * In Daphne’s room in Act III, a boom mic shadow can be seen on the wall to the right of Quentin after he lights the candle. * In Daphne’s room, the long shadow of the boom mic receding washes over Quentin just before he blows out the candle. * In Act IV as the camera has a close-up on Quentin entering the drawing room with the book of family history, a crew member can be seen moving in the foyer left to right toward the production area. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1077 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1077 - The Scent of Lilacs Gallery ( }}) 1077s.jpg|Java Queen 1077zc.jpg|Picnic 1077zf.jpg|Photograph Category:Dark Shadows episodes